Falling Hard
by YuukoAzmasaki
Summary: Shisui saw Sakura at a party for Sasuke's Birthday. But he didn't learn her name. He is desperate to find her and learn her name. He wants nothing more than to take her out and get to know her. But first: finding her! Read to see Shisui's problem! Adopted
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: First Meeting…Shisui's POV**_

I was having a lot of fun at the bar. It was Sasuke's 21st birthday and it was being held at the best bar in Konoha with his friends. His mother not wanting him to have something done to Sasuke asked Itachi and I to come along. It was the best thing ever. I had just gotten back from a tiring mission this morning with Itachi and we had not been able to rest with all the preparations and celebrating being done.

But staying up for the whole day after said mission wasn't so bad seeing as how there were a bunch of hot girls here for me to look at and go home with for some after-party fun. Of course Itachi wasn't thinking that way right now. He was sipping on a glass of water in the corner not meeting anybodies eye and looking down at the bar. He probably felt so out of place seeing as how this wasn't really his seen. Actually, anything with alcohol or excessive human contact really wasn't his thing. But hopefully this would pull him out of his little emo-self. Hopefully being the key word.

I was on my twentieth beer I think. Or was it the twenty-first beer, I had lost count. I didn't get to drink a lot seeing as how I went on mission after mission because of the Uchiha heir. So I was pretty drunk right now, I could walk thankfully and could think clearly but my reflexes would not work at all in a situation like this. I finished whatever number beer I was on so I went to the bar and fund a cute girl there.

I walked up and stood next to her getting a better look at her. She had weird purple hair like Anko's and was very skinny. She wasn't that attractive and I was pretty sure once the alcohol wore of she would be hideous. But I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. She looked good enough, had a nice frame, and dark green eyes. I liked green eyes on a girl. She didn't have a headband on-well actually no ninja here really did. But it was easy to see that she wasn't a kunoichi, or one that cared more for her looks because to me she had no muscle on her what-so-ever.

Anyway I got to talking with her and smooth talking her to take her back to my place. I wasn't paying attention to anything she was really saying. She didn't seem to give a shit what I was saying either though. I had convinced her to let me take her home since it was about 3 AM, no longer Sasuke's birthday.

It wasn't that hard to convince her though since the second I asked her what time she would be leaving she dived for my arm putting my arm between her boobs and asked me-more like demanded-I walk her home. I told her that I would walk her back to her apartment and just had to tell my friends-Sasuke and Itachi-that I was leaving. I told her to wait at the bar. I said good-bye to Itachi first and then made my way to Sasuke.

Sadly Sasuke was located in a booth at the other side of the bar and I had to go through the dance floor to get to him. I had thankfully not tripped on anybody in my totally drunken state on my way to him. On the way back was another story though. I was just coming back and was in the middle of the dance floor when I tripped on somebody. I couldn't catch myself in time because of the alcohol I had and thankfully I didn't have to.

I was nearing the ground when I felt someone's hand catch my shoulders allowing me to put my knees on the floor. I looked up to meet the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen and the face of an angel. Her eyes were a deep jade and I knew there were none other like them; her hair was the color of cherry blossoms fell past her shoulders. I was struck e her beauty and I had to know her name. She was the most beautiful girl I had seen, and her caring and warm smile that showed she was concerned disarmed me that instant. But nothing prepared me for when she spoke, "Are you alright?" She had an angelic voice and I could only nod my head dumbly as she hoisted me to my feet. She smiled once more and just as I had gathered myself to ask her name the angel was gone.

I looked around for her distinctive hair color but could not find her anywhere. I had to know who she was. I completely forgot about the girl waiting for me at the bar and looked frantically for her. But everywhere I checked in the bar she was nowhere to be found. It was as if she had just disappeared into thin air. I ran outside to check for her but found nothing but empty sidewalks and the few clumsy drunks who weren't passed out stumbling on the sidewalks to wherever.

I slammed my fist against the building muttering curses under my breath. If only I had been quicker in gathering myself I might have known where she was at least headed. I wouldn't give up though, Sasuke was passed out inside the bar and maybe he knew who the girl was and I could get him to tell me. It was something. I mean how many pink-haired girls were in Konoha? Not many probably. I wouldn't give up looking for her. Hopefully I could track her down tomorrow. I had to find her; I at least had to know her name.

The girl I was with came out of the bar begging me to take her home so she could invite me in. But I brushed her off, no longer interested in her or any other girl I saw. I walked to my apartment with the picture of those eyes still fresh in my head.

Getting home to my one bedroom apartment which was quite large and very nice I went to my bedroom. I dreamed of those beautiful eyes and face the whole night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Search and Approval…Shisui's POV**_

I woke up around 10 am getting roughly 7 hours of sleep. But last night I didn't want to go to sleep no matter how much my body wanted to. I wanted to search for the beautiful angel that I had seen. What if she was just a traveler and was leaving this morning? What if I missed a chance to ask her name, to meet her? But with no leads I had no where to start looking for her; Konoha was a big village looking for her while severely intoxicated was not a good idea.

I woke up and the hangover hit me hard. The pain was excruciating but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I would have to sneak into the Uchiha compound, avoid Itachi for he most likely had a mission already for our team, interrogate Sasuke, and leave quickly to go of in search if I had a lead.

I took a quick shower and grabbed an apple on my way out the door. I rushed to the compound and found Sasuke in the kitchen with his face on the table as his mother looked over him. Fugaku-sama looked amused/exasperated with his son's condition.

I banged the door open-even though I nearly died from my own hangover-and made my way over to Sasuke. He had his hands over his ears and scowled at me. I ripped his hands from his ears and took on a serious face, making everyone in the room stiffen at the sight of me. "Sasuke I need you to think hard and give me a truthful answer or I swear I will rip you to shreds for lying to me in this dire emergency. I met a girl last night at your party, well briefly actually, but I have to know her name and where she lives so I can ask her out! Do you know how urgent it is that I find her now! She had deep jade eyes that probably had no match in all the world, and angelic face, warm caring smile, and beautiful cherry blossom hair that fell right before her collarbone." My face had a dreamy expression and Sasuke seemed surprised at how I was acting about a girl.

"Never heard of her before," Sasuke dead panned while eating breakfast but having to run to the bathroom to throw up his stomach contents from the smell of food. I sighed dejectedly knowing that I wouldn't be able to get Sasuke to tell me anything while he was throwing up. I sat down in a chair and Baa-chan put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Her eyes shined with something but before I could ask her if _she_knew anything about her Itachi strolled into the kitchen. He took a seat next to me and poured himself a glass of tea.

"Shisui, Hokage-sama wants us to head out tomorrow morning for a mission and it should take us about 1 week to complete if we are fast. I expect you to be ready by 5 AM tomorrow morning. I'll go tell the others," Itachi said in his normal voice calm and emotionless voice. I looked over to Baa-chan again and saw her looking anywhere but me, and Fugaku-sama was looking in the direct center of his paper, where there were no words. They knew something, and they weren't telling me.

"Baa-chan, do you know who the girl is?" I asked her in a sweet voice while giving her my famous puppy-dog look. It always cracked people, Baa-chan always did and I could see it working now.

But just as I was about to get the information Fugaku-sama got up and grabbed her elbow. "Mikoto, we have a meeting to go to. Shisui good luck with your search for this girl." Fugaku-sama said and then left with Baa-chan. I was left to an empty kitchen and feeling like I had been left out of the loop. Whoever the angel was that I had met last night, she obviously new Fugaku-sama and Baa-chan.

_**3rd**____**Person POV**_

Shisui not wanting to waste another second bolted from the house with the speed he was known for. He looked all around the Hokage's office and when he had asked the Hokage herself all he got was an amused look and was told she wouldn't help him and to get out of her office.

Shisui looked around the shopping district of town trying to spot a girl with pink hair anywhere in the crowds. But everywhere he looked he could not find her. He looked all around the village, going some places twice. But he forgot to check one place: the Hospital. Finally he went to the one place he really didn't want to go but felt like it was a good shot. Shisui went to the Yamanaka flower shop to see the number 1 gossip in Konoha, Ino Yamanaka.

Walking into the shop the girl he was looking for was day dreaming at the desk. Ino did not look up when the bell rang just continued to be lost in space. Shisui walked up to the front desk and waved a hand in front of Ino's face. She snapped back to reality and just stared at him. "Ino, I need to ask you a question. But you have to promise not to tell anyone-and I mean anyone-what I asked you. You in?' Shisui asked her looking her straight in the eye with a serious look on his face.

"Shisui-san, what do you want to know?" Ino asked. She was intrigued to know what got him so serious.

"I'm looking for a girl that I met last night at Sasuke's party. She was beautiful and I _need_ to find her."

"Well I guess I could help; but only if you tell me what exactly the girl looked like and what interest you have in her."

"She had beautiful jade green eyes like no other I have seen before. She also had cherry blossom colored hair. I was going to ask her out on a date and see if she would say yes to me. But I also wanted to know her name. I just can't seem to stop thinking about her since I saw her. Do you know the girl?"

"Oh my God! You Like Foreh-I mean you like her?"

"You know who she is, where is she?"

"Shisui-san, I can't exactly tell you who she is or where she is even though I really want to. She is a special girl and is really cared for. I know you are a good guy, but you can be a playboy sometimes. She is my best friend and I wouldn't want her getting hurt because this date you have doesn't go as planned and she starts to like you but this crush you have on her goes away when you talk to her. I don't want her to get hurt so until you prove yourself to be a good guy who won't hurt her I will not help you. I mean didn't you ask Sasuke for approval to date her? He is like her older brother."

"That little bastard, he said that he had no idea as to who she was. I am going to go rip him to shreds for not telling me."

"If you rip Sasuke to shreds the girl you want will rip you to shreds. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi-senpai are all protective of her as a little sister and daughter. So if you really want to date her go see them and get their permission. I am not allowed to give any man her address or phone number until they allow it. I really wish I could but they will eat me alive. You seem to care about her enough, my best advise is to go to Naruto first. Buy him some ramen and then slip into the conversation that you would like to know where she is and if you could ask her out. Just get on their good sides. Kakashi will be the most likely to deny your request. And if you try lying to them then you will die by her or their hands. Have fun and I wish you the best of luck. You are _so_going to need it."

"Fine. But can you at least tell me her name?"

"I'll tell you her first name. It's Sakura." With that Ino ran to the back of the store and Shisui left the flower shop. Shisui headed to the Uchiha Compound to see Sasuke first. He needed to have a little chat with Sasuke about some things.

On Shisui's way back he walked past the hospital not even glancing at it. He had nobody to visit there so saw no reason to go there.

Just as Shisui walked past the hospital and out of sight of anybody inside Sakura came strolling out of the Hospital to go see Naruto at Ichiraku for some ramen. If only Shisui had gone there first.

Because Shisui had been all over town more than once searching for Sakura it was now around 3 in the afternoon. So he had missed lunch so might as well get Mikoto to make him a snack. She was a kind woman who loved her children and enjoyed caring for Shisui as well.

When he got back to the Uchiha compound he found Sasuke training in the backyard. He walked to the backyard and just stood there waiting for Sasuke to acknowledge him. Knowing that it was no use and he would have to take the reins Shisui made him way to Sasuke and stood beside him. "You lied to me little cousin. You know the girl I'm looking for and now I know why. It is noble that you would want to protect her, Sakura, that is. I got the information out of Ino. Well not all of it at least, she told me that I had to get Naruto's, Kakashi's, and your permission to take her on a date. Listen, I like this girl a lot and I would rather avoid upsetting her by hurting you guys when you attack me if I don't get your blessing to date her. I want to get to know her. I may not truly know her Sasuke, but I have not stopped thinking about her since we met. Please Sasuke I will do whatever it takes for you to allow me to date her. Just one date and if she doesn't enjoy herself I will back off even if I don't want to."

Sasuke was still hitting the dummy with kunai when he turned to me with his Sharingan activated. "I will only allow you to date her under the conditions that you do not touch her unless she allows it. You will be polite and kind and not make her cry ever. If you break her heart the others members of Team 7 and myself get full warrant to beat the shit out of you until you are unrecognizable to your own mother. Do we have and understanding?" Shisui nodded his head and grinned full force at him. "Alright, you have to go to Naruto next. Kakashi-sensei is the final person you have to clear everything with." Shisui started to walk away and was headed to go get some lunch at Ichiraku to find Naruto when he was stopped. "Shisui she is kind and caring, she wears her heart on her sleeve for anybody. Take her someplace nice if she agrees to go out with you."

Shisui just nodded his head and walked away from the compound down the streets. But as Shisui was leaving the compound Sakura was leaving her lunch with Naruto who wanted to stay another hour for another bowl of ramen. Sakura got to the hospital just before Shisui got there.

Shisui got to the Ramen stand to see Naruto ordering another ramen and saw his chance to take Ino's advice. "Put that one on me and I'll take a chicken ramen Ayame-chan."

Naruto looked to Shisui and grinned at him. Shisui sat down next to Naruto and they both ate for a little bit. "Naruto, I actually came to ask you something." Naruto turned to Shisui and gave him a nod as noodles hung out of his mouth. "I was wondering if I could have your approval to ask Sakura out on a date. I heard that apparently to date Sakura you have to have Sasuke's, Kakashi's, and your approval. I already got Sasuke's approval as long as I treat her well. I promise I will, I really like Sakura and not just as a one night stand like I do with most girls. I want to get to know her. Please, Naruto let me take Sakura out on a date."

Naruto seemed to look at Shisui trying to seem cool by squinting his eyes at him while looking him up and down. But really it just gave him a constipated look that Shisui really wanted to laugh at but somehow he restrained himself from doing so. "Shisui-teme, why should I let you ask Sakura-chan on a date? I mean aren't you like a pervert. I don't want Sakura-chan to be with a pervert."

Shisui's eye twitched at being called a pervert. "I like her and I promise this is not about sex for me."

"Alright, I give my approval for you to date Sakura-chan. And I wish you luck in convincing Kakashi-sensei. You are really gonna need it. I hope that you don't die, Sasuke-teme probably already told him so they are prepared by now. Have fun and thanks for the ramen Shisui-teme."

Shisui walked out of the ramen stand and made his way to Kakashi's apartment. It was going to be the worst of the 3 challenges to be accepted to ask Sakura out. Kakashi saw Sakura as his daughter since her parents died when she was 17. Shisui was going to be put through hell from Kakashi seeing as how Naruto and Sasuke didn't do much for the guy and just sent the men off to be maimed by Kakashi. That usually scared the man off for good.

Poor, Poor, Poor Shisui, getting himself into hell all for the woman he fell for at first sight.

Hey, everyone! Yuuko here and Merry Christmas!

I'm the new writer who's adopting SakuraHarunoxBleach's fic, falling hard seeing as she gave me permission to adopt it. In which, I THANK HER SO MUCH! I must find a way to ship her eggnog for Christmas.

Ok, some of you might be skeptical as of my abilities, and I don't blame you for that. So if you're unconvinced of my writing abilities, go read POAL and reverse from my profile.

It would mean a lot! Alright, once again, merry Christmas everyone! Hope you have a nice holiday!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: So close yet so far

Alright, hello again everyone! Yuuko here and with the new chapter of falling hard. I Hope you guys like it!

Again, I thank SakuraHarunoxbleach for letting me adopt her fic though it was sad she put it up for adoption. Without further due, I present you the 3rd chapter!

Enjoy!

XOXO

After gaining both the approval from Naruto and Sasuke though Sasuke was reluctant about it, Shisui was finally able to move on to the next step on wooing Sakura is meet her sensei who in her eyes, held high prestige and a fatherly figure in her life since her parents died 5 years ago.

Though Shisui isn't nervous, in his mind he is thinking of all the endless questions and possible outcomes of this adventure, some were good, some were awful and some were plain funny. Though he wasn't prepared if Kakashi were to reject the idea of him courting his little innocent daughter and if Kakashi literally didn't, well, let's say the Uchiha clan has a lot of torture chambers and dungeons to go around.

Shisui stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop to buy a flower and told Ino about Sasuke and Naruto's approval of him courting their beloved teammate. Ino responded to his story with snorted laughter and handed him a red tulip in which he took the flower gladly. He left the shop after saying goodbye to Ino to continue his journey to Kakashi's house.

But what was strange about his encounter with Ino was the last words she left him

_Ne laissez pas son amour devient la romance tragique de Juliette_

What was the significance of that French sentence that she told him? Is it important? Is it like a code word for something really important?

Not letting his mind dwell on the strange sentence anymore, he noticed that he arrived at the place of his destination, Kakashi-sensei's house. He noted that the walls had been recently repainted a bright yellow and the pipes had been replaced as well though the signs of old age made itself permanent on the small and old house. Inhaling a deep breath before advancing, he used his Sharingan to see whether Kakashi or his soon to be lover is at home and to his excitement, the girl is there!

He could see it now! Sakura hugging him every day, feeding him with his favorite food, Sakura's flustered face during love making and her smile when she sees hers and his children running around the Uchiha compound, annoying the heck out of their uncle Sasuke and Itachi by using their uber awesome ninja skills.

"Hello, Anybody home?" Shisui called out after knocking on Kakashi's door a few times. He could hear the lazy shuffling of feet, ringing chimes of the keys and most importantly the frantic heartbeats of his heart as he waited for Kakashi or Sakura to open the door to the house to welcome him in.

"Oh, hello Uchiha-san. Sasuke told me you were coming today but I didn't expect it to be so soon," Kakashi greeted with a happy one eye crinkle. Kakashi then welcomed him into. Shisui was startled that the simple house was empty, no sign of his precious Sakura-chan anywhere though her scent still lingers in this house. Stepping into the house cautiously and scanning it with his sharingan only to be disappointed that Sakura wasn't there hiding somewhere to greet him.

If he had stayed out longer, he would have seen her waving goodbye to Kakashi before leaving the house clad in a long sleeved red shirt, black slacks, a standard white doctor's coat added with a touch of femininity in her high heeled open toed sandals.

Kakashi closed the door silently and stalked towards Shisui with his bright red Sharingan gleaming in the sunlight. Shisui merely grinned widely at him and activated his sharingan as well, all traces of pleasantry erased from his face substituted with a dangerous glare of hostility.

There's no turning back, whatever Kakashi was going to throw at him, let him. If this one of the test of to win Sakura's heart then so be it and also because he secretly desired to spar the copy ninja to see the development of his planted sharingan.

"If you want to court my daughter Shisui, then you're going to have to do better than fool around with women and drink a lot of sake"

"Didn't my baby cousin tell you that I'll quit my frolicking habits and properly court Sakura?"

"He did but I still wouldn't believe you. Sasuke had also told me that you also promised his mother to do the same but you still didn't. Give me reasons why I should give you the privilege denied by so many men in the village to court her?"

Shisui then thought of many reasons and excuses to convince Kakashi that he is suitable to court Sakura. Many of them were reasonable and half truths so it would have to do for the moment. Again, feeling his heart beat pumping energetically and the determination to court her fueled his will to endure Kakashi's verbal challenge.

"I'm nice and lovable. I'm every woman's every dream man"

"More like every woman's man whore"

**REJECTION NUMBER 1!**

"I get paid very well considering my missions are only A rank and above"

"Sasuke and Naruto have the same ranked missions as you do. Try again"

**REJECTION NUMBER 2!**

"I promise to shower her with praises every morning just to brighten her mood!"

"Don't bother. Sakura hates noises in the morning especially if it's Naruto's high pitched voice screaming in her ear."

**REJECTION NUMBER 3!**

"I'm a member of one of the most prestigious clans in all of the five lands"

"Sasuke himself is an Uchiha, Neji is a Hyuuga and Gaara is the Kazekage of Suna. I rather prefer them courting her instead of you"

**REJECTION NUMBER 4!**

"I have a cute puppy?"

"Sorry Shisui but we all know that's a lie. The Uchiha clan has a strict no animal policy in the compound," Kakashi countered back nonchalantly. The verbal challenge continued on and on in the same pattern, Shisui would present reasons as of why he is the suitable one for Sakura and then Kakashi would counter it tactfully, angering Shisui more and more though he would not show it.

Shisui then noticed that Kakashi was relaying information about his adopted daughter in a discreet and subliminal way that anyone could have mistaken it for his responses merely as an action to induce anger. Through these responses, he found out about Sakura's friends, her workplace and no more.

"You still don't get my approval for courting her. Uchiha-san, I'm sorry but you have to go now as I'm fashionably late for a mission briefing with the Hokage," Kakashi told him. No wonder he agreed to his little game, he wanted to be late for his own mission briefing just to keep his reputation for being unreasonably tardy up. Both men turned the Sharingan off and nodded to each other before leaving through the front door as an act of peace.

When Shisui stepped out that house, he could feel all his spirit and volition drained out his body leaving only an empty shell to live in this black and white existence, never being able to experience the delicate touch of Sakura's hands on his nor the feel of her petite body when she hugs him. So he frowned sadly at the floor, shoving his hands into his shinobi pants and kicking the pebbles, imagining all the happy times that he could've had with Sakura if he earned Kakashi's approval.

_Ne laissez pas son amour devient la romance tragique de Juliette_

"I won't let her love become Juliet's love tragedy," said Shisui proudly as he turned to face the Copy ninja who stuck fast onto his position. Kakashi then closed his Icha Icha book and looked Shisui in the eye, trying to intimidate him from courting his precious Sakura one last time so that he would give up but all he got was a wicked grin plastered and a fine arched eyebrow from Shisui.

"Looks like Ino trusts you enough to tell you of the code we made in French and so far, you are the first to say that"

"Am proud of it too" **YAY! Sakura-chan's all mine now!**

"Alright, I give you my permission to court her but be warned. Make her cry and you'll have all your bones cracked and ruptured by the Hokage herself and one hell of a trip to the land of Tsukuyomi. Understand me Uchiha Shisui?" Kakashi hissed out dangerously, emphasizing the Hokage in the sentence. Shisui only nodded dumbly before using his body flicker technique to teleport himself out of there to tell Ino of the good news and find his beloved!

"Just because I gave you my permission doesn't mean I won't give you hell. Brace yourself Shisui, you're going to have to prove yourself a lot in the coming days," Kakashi vowed to himself and disappeared in a _poof!_

Shisui's POV

I mentally fist pumped the air! I had gained victory over Kakashi's verbal challenge and got his approval to court Sakura! Looks like all my challenges are over! I already got all three of her teammates of her approval so what is left for me to do now is find her and take her out on a date.

The first place I went was the Yamanaka flower shop AGAIN to inform Ino-chan of my victory and I thanked her for the code she gave me or else I wouldn't be able to court Sakura. Ino just shrugged the comment off and said her friend really needed a date or she'll die a virgin, something I'll make sure won't happen. She then commented on the red tulip I still held in my hand in which I just noticed, I was still holding it all this time and never letting it go.

Letting a small ghost smile tilt upwards, I thanked Ino and rushed out of the store with superhuman speed and searched every corner, shop even toilet to see whether Sakura was there.

After a few hours trying to search for her, I finally recalled that Sakura works in a hospital and she works the evening shift so most likely she's not out now. Damn, the time I achieve victory and she's not here. Kami must have damned me for my womanizing ways.

Suddenly, I saw a head full of pink hair near the dango stall. I scooted closer to see more of the woman's face and I was jumping up and down figuratively in excitement at the thought of having Sakura all to myself. As I neared Sakura, she then headed in my direction with a very familiar man with long and shiny black hair.

Wait. Long, shiny and black?

"Baby cousin what're you doing here? You're not supposed to be back from your mission yet" I asked, not hiding the fact that I was annoyed that Itachi is here with my love and judging from the small tilt upwards of his mouth, I'd say he's amused.

"I came back a few hours ago and I am bringing Sakura out for a snack. She's been working too hard and her master did give me permission to accompany her out," Itachi replied blankly. If you weren't close to Itachi you would have probably thought his reply was empty but I knew him well, mocking and taunting me because he had the person I want right beside him.

"Ita-kun, who is this?" my innocent Sakura asked as she ate one dango ball and chewed it slowly, most probably she's like Itachi who has a knack for sweet stuff and tea in which I really hope she did because I know of a really great where they served delicious dango and sweet tea. Even I hadn't brought Itachi there yet.

"This is my older cousin Sakura. He's the one who helped me prank Sasuke when he was a little boy. Back then, he used to be so much fun to scare," Itachi informed her in a far away type of tone, most likely faking it just to catch her attention. Damn, sneaky weasel.

So now, I have to introduce myself. I already got her teammates approval so all I need to do is tell her. There's no way that my cousin is interested in her. He's never been the type for human contact especially with a girl. That has been proven the night before in the bar when he was only drinking water and brooding in his emo corner when he should be drinking and getting laid!

"Hello, Uchiha-san. My name is Haruno Sakura. I am the apprentice of the 5th Hokage herself. It's a pleasure meeting you," Sakura greeted me in a professional way and extended her hand for me to shake it. When she did, I scrutinized her hands, admiring how pale and smooth it looked even her fingernails were painted a sea foam green. I took her hand and admired how incredibly smooth her hands were though slightly calloused most likely from her years in the battlefield.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sakura-san. My name is Uchiha-"

"Sakura, you have to get back to your hospital shift now. It's the end of your break" Itachi interrupted me. Sakura's emerald eyes widen in fear. She finished her dango frantically and pecked Itachi on the cheek which was a relief that she didn't kiss him on the lips but angered me because he had stolen a kiss from her and that weasel's smirk when he saw my reaction.

"You're right! Bye Ita-kun and Uchiha-san! Hope to see you again!" Sakura shouted ecstatically as she ran to the hospital, leaving me and my baby cousin for some man to man talk.

"What the hell was that baby cousin? You ruined her chances of knowing my name!" I scolded Itachi angrily. Itachi again seemed amused by my anger and even petted my head the way I did to him when he was frustrated about something.

"Oh Shisui, this is payback for ruining my chances to court another woman in this village when you screwed her senseless," Itachi replied darkly with a dangerous smirk. I only gawked unbelievingly at him. He actually had a love interest? OOO, wait until Baa-chan hears this!

"Still, you didn't have to ruin my chances with her! Who knows when I'll ever meet her again!"

"All the more reason as of why I should keep avoiding her from you. That way, you'll just give up on her and I'll be able to court her instead," Itachi replied tantalizingly which actually made me confused. What did he mean by 'I'll be able to court her instead'? UNLESS!

"You're not the only one who can play mind games very well Shisui. I had already got all her teammates approval a long time now and that small display of affection from her just now only proves the fact she'll be mine in the end"

"Yeah right Itachi. I know you're just doing this to scare me from her and frankly it's not working. Cough up the act. You can't be seriously dating her!"

"Believe whatever you want to believe dear cousin. I have to go now because I promised mother I would eat dinner with her tonight. Goodnight and good luck, cousin," Itachi told me before leaving me with a smirk on his face. I swear I'll get you for this baby cousin.

In the middle of the road, I stared at Itachi's disappearing figure before walking around the place mindlessly, not having a specific destination. Then I suddenly remembered about the red tulip Ino gave me. I wanted to give it to Sakura but Itachi made so angry I forgot about it. I better throw it away and buy a new one from Ino tomorrow then try and meet Sakura tomorrow.

When I checked my hands, I found nothing. No tulip no nothing! Crap! Did Itachi steal it when he said goodbye? I always heard him stealing Baa-chan's cookies from the cookie jar but I never thought it was true. Man, how didn't I notice it disappear?

I searched in my pockets and felt something thin, light and papery. I took it out of my pocket and it was a folded paper. Itachi must have predicted all of this and put the paper in the pocket just to say 'in your face, cousin!'

So I unfolded the paper casually. Why would I be excited? I already know what's in it so why should I expect any different? So I read the content and was surprised on the paper wasn't Itachi's typewriter like writing but it was an elegant cursive writing on it. I gulped to myself and read the message in Sakura's voice

_Surprised? Expecting Itachi's message and the tulip inside your hand? Well, pig gave me a clue to find an Uchiha with a red tulip and I thank you deeply for it._

_I hope to see you again soon, Uchiha-san._

_Sakura_

I feel like a typical school girl now, squealing excitedly when I get a note from my crush. I can't blame them for feeling like that now. I kissed the note repeatedly, breathing in the wonderful yet faint lily scent on it.

_Tap!_

I felt something papery land on my head. I felt the paper lightly before taking it down to observe over it. Ok, my skepticism isn't down yet. Maybe Itachi wrote that note and copied Sakura's handwriting to fool me into believing me that she would actually send me a letter, a paper airplane in fact!

So I opened again, feeling a little hopeful that Sakura wrote this and yet again! I'm surprised that Sakura actually wrote this to me, Again!

_Haha! You're daydreaming Uchiha-san! You let yourself be careless in your trips and here you are in front of the hospital! If you're stalking me then you're doing a very bad job. Look up Uchiha-san._

I looked up and my small grin turned into a full blown smile. Sakura stared at me with a lazy look of amusement while she plopped her chin on the palm of her hand from her office window. I waved my hand energetically at her and she moved her hand to her mouth, chuckling at my eccentric behavior and what is that, a slight blush dusting on her pale cheeks?

"A stalker now Uchiha-san?"

"Not really. But I'm curious as to how you stole the tulip and put the message in my pocket"

"Let's just leave it at I'm a very skilled thief disguised as an innocent girl" I could hear Sakura's light chuckle from above. Suddenly, she turned her head into her office and nodded at someone who is in the office as well.

"I would like to talk to you even longer but I have to meet Tsunade-sama now"

"If you want to talk, why don't I bring you on a date sometime? Just you and me on a faraway place and a candle light dinner! What do you say?"

"Haha! Goodnight Uchiha-san! I hope to see you again" Sakura laughed heartily before leaving me to meet with Tsunade. I smirked at her window and wrote a message on the paper airplane as a response, threw it into her office and turning around to return to the Uchiha compound with a satisfied smile on my face.

I hope to see you again soon as well Sakura.

XOXO

This is my late merry Christmas present to you. Well, maybe in some parts of the world it's still Christmas but in Malaysia it's the end already.

Anyway, I hope you like my writing and I hope it wasn't too boring for you to read it. Sorry if I couldn't make the human interactions long enough and that's where I need to improve. Anyway, I still hope you enjoyed it.

Anyway, for those who alerted and review, thanks a lot! It really made my day!

**For Pacchiri cherii: Yes, I'm continuing it! I hope you like it though I am a bit curious. Did you read the previous one before? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My name is Uchiha Shisui

**Sorry everyone this came late. School started and I had to study so basically, I'm procrastinating. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Yuuki-hime: The Romeo and Juliet was intentional but the paper air planes reference wasn't! Vocaloid FTW! XD**

**I hope that this was cute and romantic enough for you guys. Ok, time to think of the next chapter! (You're welcome to give me any pairing of choice you would like to see in the next chapter; except for Itachi)**

* * *

><p>"Hey do you know I'm courting someone seriously now?"<p>

"Seriously? Is this the truth Shisui? You're finally settling down?"

"I tell the truth a lot yet you're all very surprised"

"Well, you've said that sentence more than I can count"

"Oh yeah, name 5"

"Shizune, Anko, Ayame, Tsubaki and Koyuki"

"Name 2 more"

"Rei and Kana"

"1 more"

"Matsuri. If you're gonna ask for more then don't. I can name you more girls ranging from Konoha all the way to Snow"

"Fine but do you want to know who I'm seriously going to court this time?"

"Enlighten me with whatever answer you can give me while I take this cup of water and drink it"

"Haruno Sakura"

_PFFTTTT!_

"You are joking right? Come on Shisui, her apprentice isn't a laughing matter"

"No, I'm not joking. Why are you giving me a warning about her? She seems pleasant"

"Then you have never met her herculean fists or the lashing of her ferocious short circuited temper she got from Tsunade. Even Jiraiya-san notes Haruno-san is a second Tsunade"

"Come on, she can't be that bad!"

"Hey Shisui, do you know if your hand is bigger than your head it means you have cancer. Why don't you place your hand on your face to see whether you have cancer?"

"Like this?"

_FALCON PUNCH!_

* * *

><p>Shisui walked back to the Uchiha compound with sad droopy eyes staring intently at the road with a childish pout tilted downwards on his mouth, making him look like he was a kid who just lost his candy to a bully. He was on the way to return to the Uchiha compound from the ANBU office after informing him of his current marital status and love interest who so happens to be team 7's bipolar sweetheart and the fifth Hokage's apprentice; Haruno Sakura. A female who has a really short temper and strength that could throw you all the way to Suna.<p>

"Dang, she's scarier according to the rumors" Shisui cursed to himself in the middle of the busy road, earning weird looks and glares from the people around him. He shook his head left and right a few times before continuing his journey to the Uchiha Compound to contemplate whether his decision to court Sakura is a good idea and he really hoped that if he is really serious, then it better not be fate fucking his life up and telling him Sakura is not his true love!

Finally reaching the front entrance of the Uchiha compound, he slid the door open and closed it with a small click and kicked his shoes off and took off his shirt, throwing it to the laundry basket nearby nonchalantly which went into the basket perfectly! He shot the shirt into the basket like a boss!

"Good morning baa-chan!" Shisui greeted loudly. He fished the seaweed onigiri on the plate and ate it. Soon, Naruto and Sasuke were making their way downstairs with cuts and bruise on their arms and faces though the wounds looked a few days old. The two sat down on the table after greeting Mikoto and sending a brief glare towards Shisui. Shisui responded with a smug smirk and took another bite of the onigiri in his hand tauntingly which earned him a few snickers from the famous duo.

"So," Naruto started the conversation with a sarcastic question. "How is **OUR** Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke snickered arrogantly before adding, "Yeah, how is **OUR** Sakura-chan?"

"Well, baby cousin I don't know where your angelic teammate is"

"Didn't you say you want to court her? Did you lie to us and hump some other prostitute you found on the street?"

"You wish baby cousin. I'm still loyal to Sakura-chan!"

"Yes, yes which reminds us, is she loyal to you?"

"Huh?" Sasuke's question made Shisui curious of the meaning behind it. If he meant by his late night rendezvous at the hospital then it was quite impossible because only he and the pink haired angel were there and he didn't even sense a familiar chakra near him unless..

"Yes, Shisui-teme! Sakura-chan told us about your late night visit to the hospital yesterday and I gotta say, the paper airplanes a romantic touch!" Naruto gave Shisui a positive thumbs up while Sasuke bonked Naruto on the head with narrowed coal eyes and an annoyed frown marring his pale forehead.

"You dobe, we're suppose to discourage him not encourage him!"

"Teme, don't you think Sakura needs a date now? I mean, we've been chasing all the guys off. Don't you think we should tone the possessiveness down?"

"Dobe, who knows what kind of evil things could do to her and who knows, he might even prohibit her from ever making ramen from you"

"Shisui-teme, you're not going to do that… right?" Naruto asked hesitantly, unsure of Shisui's answer when he saw the sudden twinkle and sly smirk on Shisui's face which usually spelled trouble and for this case, smelt trouble.

.

.

.

"YOU DOBE! IF YOU WANNA FART GO FART SOMEWHERE ELSE! OH GOD! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU EAT?" Sasuke yelled at Naruto angrily, pinching the nostrils of his nose to cover from ever smelling Naruto's stink bomb of a fart. Luckily for them Naruto had been considerate enough to initiate his fart silently but even he couldn't control the volume of smell that his fart could make and this fart on Naruto's level was only a level 1 fart. The person who had experienced the ultimate form of Naruto's loudest and stinkiest fart was Kiba whose sense of smell and hearing was much sharper than the normal shinobi.

If Itachi were here, he would already Tsukuyomi Naruto's ass because of his sudden silent and _smelly_ attack. Shisui had teleported out of the table and into his room while Mikoto in one corner already fainted from the outrageous odor and even had some kind of white substance bubbling out of her mouth animatedly with a very pale stricken face. At first, Fugaku had entered the room but when he smelt the HUGE difference of odor invading his dining room, he turned around and walked back to his study with a straight and emotionless face.

It was a very unlucky day for the Uchiha family but it was gonna be a lucky day for Shisui.

* * *

><p>"Looks like what Ino-chan said about her is true, she truly is a virgin in both chastity and manner," Shisui reminded himself absent mindedly, turning the knob and swinging the door open with his eyes to the floor. When he raised his eyes upwards, his sharingan switching on and off again and again, blood rushed to his nose and flowed out like drains with a trail of drool hanging from his gawking mouth.<p>

His eyes had just meet stretched long, milky legs that were toned and filled in the right places but the person's fine butt that was round and looked firm as if it had been freshly sculpted by the gods was what made him gawk unbelievingly. Never has a woman he seen had absolutely finer legs than the sight he's seeing now. Man, if he could just caress those pale, smooth looking legs he would die a happy man.

"Hey, is it you or is it just hot in here?" Shisui slyly started the conversation with a common pickup line, leaning against the beige colored walls with his arms crossed on his muscular chest and his heart winning 'smolder'.

.

.

.

"UCHIHA-SAN? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

"EH, SAKURA-SAN!"

"I'M CHANGING YOU PERVERT!"

"WAIT! I CAN EXPLAI-"

"SHANNNARROOO!"

Shisui was granted a full aerial view of the beautiful village hidden in the leaves and wait, is that a naked Lee and Gai running in the streets?

Without further due, now he knew why the ANBU officer had warned him about his angels' strength. She is truly the second Tsunade.

Sakura POV

Alright, I might have punched Uchiha-san a little too hard. Scratch that, I punched him too hard. I must have given him a nice aerial view of Konoha during his flight. Well, it was his fault! He came into this room without my hearing and he could just start having a conversation with a cheesy pick up line! It didn't even work on me! I do wonder how people could fall for pickup lines seriously. They either had to be really dumb or really some kind of hopeless romantic. Well, this is how I landed into the room I was changing in.

"_Sasuke, Naruto, where do I bathe and change?"_

"_Just continue down the hallway and the second last door on your left. If you don't have any shirts to spare, just take the shirt from the drawer"_

"_What about a bra? What then?"_

"_You'll be surprised Sakura"_

And what Sasuke said was true, I did find a bra but sadly it was 2 sizes bigger than mine. Ok, I'm a B-cup and this person's was a D! The only people I know with a D-cup are Ino and Temari! Why am I the only one with small boobs? Even Hinata has bigger boobs than mine!

_**Drink more Sake. Shishou drinks a lot of those and look at the size of her boobs! They're huge!**_

**Yeah, and then you would convince me to drink more and more until the world spins and I get laid.**

_**Well, you need to get laid! Why not flirt with 'Uchiha-san'? I hear he's kinky in bed!**_

**HEY! I'm not looking for a one night stand with Uchiha-san! I'm just looking for innocent friendship with him!**

_**What about that secret paper airplane? That isn't code for friendship that's code for finding LOVE! 3!**_

**Well, I couldn't have just tossed a crumpled ball to him! That is ru-**

_**DREAM OF LOVE! FOR YOU AND ME!**_

**HEY! WHAT ARE-**

_**LIKE A VIRGIN! TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME!**_

I mentally slapped my inner self because of her idiotic outburst before slipping the over sized Uchiha shirt over my head and checked myself in the mirror. I looked good in this shirt in fact maybe I'll add this shirt to my collection of pajamas. Yeah Sakura, you've developed an unhealthy fetish for stealing men's shirts. So far, I've collected Naruto's, Sasuke's, Lee's, Neji's, Kiba's, Shikamaru's, Kakashi's, Itachi's, Sai's and Yamato's shirts that were too small for them but oversized for my small frame. Don't tell anyone, but I stole one of Tenten's training singlet's she's been finding for months and she'll kill me if she found out I 'borrowed' it without her permission.

Guilty pleasure. I'm officially a shirt thief. You better hide yo shirts, hide yo pants and hide yo boxers coz I'm stealing all of them out here!

Okay, back to business. I got out of the compound by leaping out of the bedroom window and landing on my two legs steadily. The reason why I didn't use the front way?

I heard Sasuke's shout out curses ( Uchiha's never curse!) and smelt Naruto's fart. I'm surprised I haven't passed out yet.

Which reminds me, what happened to Uchiha-san? I hoped I could find him because I really owe him an apology for punching him across Konoha. So, I ran around the town to find him but all I found was Gai and Lee screaming "youth!" in their nude state. I blushed at the sight and turned my head away with a hand clamped to my gaping mouth embarrassingly, I was used to chiseled abs and legs but a man and their… 'soldiers' exposed is a sight I'm not quite used to yet and hopefully I won't. Luckily, Tsunade-sama came over to handle the ruckus caused by the two and even managed to make them wear clothes they got from the sky. Weird.

I walked over to Ino's flower shop and chatted with her for a few moments. She told me about how Tenten was still trying to find her stolen singlet even though it's been missing for months and the only response I could muster from my nerves is just a fake smile and a thumbs up as my eyes darted to the left and right awkwardly. Ino looked at me suspiciously before placing one of her elbows on the table and plopped her hand on the chin, looking at me with a very lazy expression.

"You stole her singlet didn't you?" Ino asked me lamely, making me sigh defeatedly and gave her the 'Shikamaru' droopy eyes look so that she would give in to me sadly, she was immune to it after years and years of being my best friend.

I admitted that I did and coincidentally, Tenten came into the shop and greeted the both of us which meant a chance for Ino to get me busted for stealing Tenten's singlet. I venomously glared at Ino with my dark aura activated behind me to add to the intimidating effect but yet again, my friendship with her just backfired the whole mood easily. Sometimes, I hate being friends with her. It makes it hard to keep a secret form her with her bat like radar that can sense secrets. I swear, if she tells Tenten I stole her grey singlet, I WILL burn all her clothes and beauty products in her room and to make sure she wouldn't defy me, I would shave her head till she's bald! I'LL BURN ALL HER BACON!

"Hey Tenten, do you want to know something?" Ino, don't you dare.

"What's up Ino?" Don't answer it or else I will make sure those clothes of yours die a horrible death.

"I've got a secret I really really need you to keep! Can I trust you to keep it?" A real sly tone for a pig.

"Yeah. Go fish" Ino. Don't you-

"-RFFHA" I thank my light speed reflexes for saving me from being throttled by Tenten and her weapons.

"What? Sakura what?" Crap. Crap. What do I say?

"Well, I'm dating right now so that's what she wanted to tell! Ahaha!" Real smooth Sakura, real smooth. Facepalm.

"Oh! Who's the lucky guy?"

"I was joking ahahaha! So why don't you leave the shop and continue training with Neji. Oh yeah, that's right, Neji asked me to tell you to meet him at the training grounds at 4 be there. Kaythanksbye!" I nervously joked and immediately tried to push her out of the shop. Leaving Ino free to reveal the 'secret' I really wanted to keep from Tenten. Ino, I swear if you tell her you'll regret it.

"Sakura took your singlet Tenten. She still has it in her second drawer" Shit just got real. Ino, prepare a coffin for your burnt clothes.

"YOU WHAT!" I stopped pushing her and muttered a really nervous 'oops'. Sakura, you could have convinced her that Ino was lying and you just had to suck at lying. Seriously, I should consider Itachi's offer on teaching me how to lie with a straight face. I took a few steps backwards before dashing in the other direction, escaping from Tenten's eventual wrath which will include a lot of weapon throwing, Ino's evil laughter and me howling my heart out as I ran down the busy street that WILL be miraculously cleared for me.

Because NO ONE WANTS TO DEAL. WITH. AN ANGRY TENTEN.

"GET BACK HERE! SOSHUURYUU!"

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Once Sakura ran towards the other direction for her life, she completely missed the fact that Shisui was about to enter the Yamanaka flower shop to take her out. He was welcomed with an angry Tenten throwing a hell lot of weapons and Ino's echoing laughter of evil.

"What's wrong Ino-chan? Why is Tenten-san mad all of a sudden?" Ino only smirked slyly at his question and shooed him out of the shop.

"You don't need to know. Just get to the Hokage monument now!" With that, he quickly teleported out of the shop and to the Hokage monument as Ino ordered, leaving her to smile sadly and a lone tear hung from her right eye depressingly in a animated fashion.

**My clothes are gonna get burnt aren't they?**

* * *

><p>"Thank god, I distracted Tenten with a bunshin and managed to escape here," Sakura panted out as she stretched her arms to the sky with a smile, relieved that she got out of weapon's mistress' wrath unscathed. She will get her revenge on the back stabbing, conniving pig! Oh how she could just wring her hands around that pig's neck and strangle her!<p>

"Man, it took one whole afternoon and evening just to distract her and come here? Sakura, you need to-KYAAAA!' Sakura screamed and jumped when someone tapped her shoulder lightly. When she turned around to give the intruder a chakra enhanced punch, she dropped her arm and sighed in relief when she saw a cheeky Shisui grinning towards her though she could see the beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face. Maybe, he was scared of being punched again.

"I'm sorry for punching you out of the house just now. It was just a-"

Shisui interrupted excitedly "Reflex, I know. I can't blame you because it's natural for a shinobi to react that way when an enemy's around so it's alright," Shisui explained coolly as he sat down on the stairs to the Hokage monument. Sakura followed Shisui's actions and sat down a few centimeters apart away from him.

"Mind telling me why you're in the room? Sasuke and Naruto said I could use that room and really, I was surprised when I heard you"

"Well, the room you were using is my room. I trust you didn't go through anything?" Shisui interrogated, worried that Sakura might have found some lacy lingerie that he kept for memories.

"No. Why?"

"Nothing, just thought you might have snooped around for some top secret file is all," Shisui smoothly lied to Sakura as he wiped a sweat on the side of his face with the back of his hand. Sakura just raised a fine pink eyebrow at him suspiciously before smoothing the surface of her shirt with both of her hands, caching Shisui's attention to her attire.

"Sakura, where did you get this shirt? Did you get it from the room just now?" Shisui asked curiously, eyeing his shirt over the petite angel before him. If she wore her black spandex shorts instead of the medium length khaki pants she was currently wearing, he would've mistaken her for walking around the village with an oversized Uchiha shirt and no pants because the shirt ended just a few centimeters above her thighs.

"Yeah. All the other shirts were oversized for me so I opted for this one. It's a little big but it's good enough for me to walk around in!" Sakura replied cheerfully, hugging the shirt tightly to her body which now revealed the curves of her the hourglass figure she had been hiding from the world under her sleeveless red top.

"Well, two things for sure, you were in my room and you're wearing my shirt now," Shisui stated proudly, his lips tugging upwards to a small smile. Sakura was alarmed temporarily before pulling the collar of the shirt nervously with a very sad face.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san. I didn't know. I thought it was another Uchiha's shirt so I just took it. I didn't know it was yours," Sakura apologized softly, hanging her head low to hide the blush of embarrassment painted on her pale cheeks with her smooth pink bangs.

**Great, another person found out my shirt fetish and I really want to keep this shirt! It feels so comfortable and snuggly!**

"You can keep it if you think it's so comfortable and snuggly," Did she just verbally voice her mind or did Uchiha-san have some kind of mind reading powers?

"Haha! Sakura, you're verbally voicing them! I don't have mind powers!" Aaa, that explains it.

"Well, I can't help it! It's a natural talent to voice things that are in the mind!" Sakura defended herself proudly, pouting innocently while knitting her eyebrows in feigned annoyance but that faltered when Shisui poked her forehead with his index and middle finger.

"What was that for?"

"Whenever Sasuke demanded Itachi to spend more time with him and did his pout, Itachi will poke his forehead with two fingers just like what I did"

"Itachi does that to me frequently especially when I pig out on the Umeboshi and dango!" A vein popped on Shisui's forehead when he heard his cousin mentioned into the conversation. What is his cousin doing with his love, Sakura? Wasn't he this anti-social freak that loathed female interaction? What was he doing with Sakura?

"Uchiha-san, looks like you're also verbally voicing your mind!" Sakura made fun of Shisui and stuck a tongue out childishly. Shisui just poked her forehead nonchalantly then crossed his arms while looking at the sky innocently.

"Jealous of Itachi nee?" Crap, Sakura knows how to annoy him! Sakura poked Shisui's cheek playfully a few times before laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!" Sakura replied again and again, making Shisui very suspicious but suddenly, a light bulb appeared on top of his head and sure enough, he smirked evilly making a jolt of electric rush through Sakura's delicate spine fearfully.

"Last chance Sakura, what is so funny?"

"Nothing!"

_Pounce!_

"UCHIHA-SAN! STOP! AHAHAHAHA! STOP TICKLING! STOP JUST STOP! AHAHAHAHA!" Sakura screamed in between laughs that erupted from her pained stomach. She was laughing too much that tears escaped her eyes and her stomach was aching badly. She was crying streams of tears and her stomach hurt like hell from the excess laughter and still Shisui continued on tickling her. At this rate, she might spill a gut or two just because of laughter!

"ALRIGHT! UCHIHA-SAN! JUST STOP! YOU WERE JUST TOO CUTE!"

"What?" Shisui stopped tickling and stared at Sakura incredulously. In his mind, Sakura's words were being repeated like a broken record and inner was going all chibi mode screaming 'YATTA!' with a heart in his wide smile.

"Oh sweet merciful god, AIR! FINALLY! I GOT SOME AIR! Wait, what you are do- KYAAAAAA!" Sakura screamed as Shisui scooped her up into his arms, jumped off the stairs that led to the Hokage monument and currently, they were falling in the air with Shisui carrying Sakura in his arms bridal style.

* * *

><p><em>Our prayers meet no matter where we're going<em>

_In unison they think the sky is looming_

_Above our thoughts we'll find a key together_

_To fill the day with all the things we treasure_

_Our crystal view, I'll follow you_

_And all again, it guides me through_

_Our prayers meet no matter where we're going_

_In unison we sing with love_

_Above our thoughts we'll find a key together_

_To fill the day with all the _

_Things we treasure;_

_All we treasure_

_Our crystal view, I sing to you_

_And in my sleep, you softly speak_

_In stormy seas, or sunny plains_

_I'll remember to trust in you_

* * *

><p>"Uchiha-san! Please don't ever do that if I'm with you ever again!" Sakura scolded angrily as they landed safely on the ground. She then turned her head sideways a few times before slaping her forehead with the palm of her hand.<p>

"Shoot! I forgot, I'm supposed to make dinner for Kakashi-sensei! Uchiha-san I'm sorry but I have to go now"

Shisui just sighed, disappointed by the fact that now his time with her was up and it was short too. He, lifting the shirt over his head to Sakura's curiosity. Before she knew it, Shisui tossed the shirt which landed on her head, covering her entire face without fail.

She pulled the shirt down gently with one hand, admiring the faint smell of oak and scented jasmine on Shisui's shirt before hugging it tightly, with a soft and delicate smile.

**"Uchiha-san's scent is still on this"**

"Shisui"

"Huh?"

"My name is Uchiha Shisui. Since we're friends now, I thought you oughtta know that," Shisui explained nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish expression.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Sure"

During the whole trip of walking back home, she hugged the shirt to her shirt tightly and breathed in the foreign scent in his shirt which was calming. Shisui continued talking and she only responded in short 'yes' or 'no' because in her mind, she could only think of one thing.

_Thank you, Shisui-san_

** I hope it was not too lagging and I really hoped it wasn't too boring for you to read. To summarize this chapter, Sakura finally learns Shisui's name and maybe, she has a crush on him! XD (I really don't know if Shisui's eyes is the color of onyx. I'm just assuming so because he is an Uchiha and Uchiha's have onyx colored eyes aside from their sharingan)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Final fantasy 13-2**

_Ok, now for my next project. PROMISE OF A LIFETIME and then REVERSE! XD_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Heated rivalry

**Hey everyone! Yuuko here! Sorry this took long! I always have a writer's block to writing chaps! Anyway, I have a question for you guys. If it's a time travel story, would you rather have a sad ending or happy ending? I've always had fetish for sad endings especially when it comes to time traveling where whatever you do in the past affects your future may it be sad, happy or both. And if it's a sad ending, how would the main character die? Is it from mere time travel effects where he/she time is up or he/she has visions of the future that shortens her lifespan? And if he/she is alive and well, would you put her in he/she's (Shippuden) world or (AU) another world? Well, I'm just rambling.**

**Anyway, I'll try and publish another chapter on Valentines. It's going to be crack unlike this serious chapter.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story! XD**

* * *

><p>It has been over a week since Shisui told his name; A week full of joy and happiness, A week of moonlit nights and deep conversations and a week that strengthen the shackles of friendship between the cherry blossom and the mirage. It's actually amazing that Shisui hadn't done anything sexual towards her in that week. It usually takes him two days to know a girl and BOOM! Clothes are off, the bed is creaking, low moans and groans, flesh slapping against flesh and piercing screams of pleasure and pain were heard in the whole compound.<p>

Well, it's not like he hadn't thought about doing the deed with Sakura. Aside from the remembrance of the threats given by her teammates, he was constantly reminded that she was still a child- A naïve, pure and innocent child. He felt the need to spoil her yet he couldn't because… He just couldn't; he couldn't explain why but all he knew that he just couldn't do it till she was willing enough to do it with him and hopefully, she's still a virgin but knowing her through Ino's stories- She's still one.

Despite all the men surrounding her, she has never had any feelings for any of them, except for Sasuke but even those feelings turned into platonic love for a sibling a long time ago, that much he knew. There was also another reason for her to avoid relationships.

"_Hey Sakura," Shisui called out to her as he whipped the eggs clockwise in the bowl repeatedly until it turned pale white. Sakura shifted her attention from the oven and her baked cream puffs to look at Shisui with interest._

"_Yes?"_

"_What do you think-"_

"_Shisui-san, the eggs are already a pale white. You can mix them with the hot milk in the pan and stir the mixture slowly, alright?" Sakura interrupted him. Shisui quickly rushed over the fire stove and mixed in the milk into the eggs slowly so that the mixture shall become a crème patissiere instead of scrambled eggs. Stirring with the wooden spoon in his hand, Sakura came to check on his progress to make sure he was doing everything right._

"_I never expected you to know how to bake. Naruto and Sasuke didn't and they ended up blowing up Kakashi-sensei's kitchen!"_

"_Well, usually I help Baa-chan to bake whenever Itachi or Sasuke isn't around."_

"_Awww! Shisui-san likes to help out!" Sakura teased him in a squeaky voice. Shisui puffed his cheeks as he stirred the mix slowly, making Sakura blush a light red at how cute Shisui looked like._

"_Hey, Sakura"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_What is your opinion on relationships?" Shisui asked nonchalantly. Little did he know the dumbfounded look on her face as those words of his finally registered in her brain but that didn't mean her mind wasn't active, NOOO! Her mind was already thinking many implications behind his innocent question._

**Ooolala! Looks like Shisui-san made a move! Now go make the next and kiss him senseless!**

_**Inner, he's just asking about our opinion on a relationship. Not to get married. Get that idea out of our head.**_

**Smart. You didn't say 'mine' but you said 'our'. You finally acknowledged me nee?**

_**Shut up! I need to think of a reply to Shisui-san's question!**_

"_Sakura?" Sakura was brought out of her thoughts immediately by the sound of his voice calling her._

"_Sakura, you alright? You got a fever or something?" Shisui asked even more before resting his forehead against hers, making her blush a deep red at the sudden invasion of personal space and the fact she could smell his masculine scent and feel his breath on her skin made her all tingly, nervous and hot. She was too focused on her embarrassing predicament that she missed the smirk of satisfaction on Shisui's face when he saw her bite her lips subconsciously and the blush on her cheeks rise quickly._

_It was safe enough to say, that someone's having a crush on him even though that someone doesn't realize it._

"_Alright, you got no fever. Maybe you're just tired," Shisui told her as he extracted his forehead from hers and stood up straight, giving her a chance to recover from her sudden shock and lack of breath. She sighed deeply before glancing at the mixture that was already thick which meant, it is ready to be cooled down before clumps could start to rise. She helped him place the cream in the bowl, wrapped the surface with cling film and let it cool to pipe in the cream into the cream puffs later._

"_Shisui-san… My view upon relationships.. Why are you asking me?" She suddenly voiced out her doubt. Was her inner true? Did he really want to be in a relationship with someone as troublesome as her?_

"_Well, I wanted to know relationships on a single person's perspective. I've always heard it from lovebirds never from singles." Yeah, like anyone would like her. Thinking hard about her answer, she had finally found the one image that always occurred into her mind whenever it came to things called 'relationships'._

_Shisui eagerly waited for her response, seeing the far-away look as her long black lashes fanned against each in a half lidded gaze._

"_Being in a relationship is like being trapped in a cage of thorns. At first, you could ignore the pain and be happy that the pricks weren't so painful but as time progress, the thorns that prick you actually poisons you with feelings with uncertainty, jealousy and possessiveness as you wander about the outside world and how you crave to be a part of it, to have your freedom restored, to do anything you want. Lastly those thorns are the reminders of the pain and suffering you dealt with hoping for the freedom you so wish to obtain outside that pitiful cage."_

* * *

><p>It was interesting hearing her opinion. He was glad that her opinion wasn't soppy like Ino's confession but he was slightly shaken in the dark and edgy tone laced in her words as she spat them out loathingly, giving off somehow of an opinion that she doesn't favor the opposite gender romantically which meant bad news for Shisui.<p>

She was getting really interesting to know and boy, was he eager to know more and more about her. He already planned his wedding and it was going to be grand decorated with the colors of milky white and light amber with his younger cousin; Count Weasel as best man just to spite him.

"**Muahahaha!**," Shisui thought to himself at the thought until he bumped a road sign hard on the head and landed on the ground on his butt.

"Itaiii! Stupid roadsig- Oh wait, I'm already at the hospital. Time to go to her office and wait," Shisui walked past through those doors and headed to Sakura's office until the right sleeve of his shirt got tugged on delicately. He turned around to see one of the nurses (the very rare ones that weren't attracted to his sexiness) smile at him.

"Haruno-san went out two hours ago. She asked me to tell you that she can't spend some time with you today because she's catching up with some friends," the nurse informed him, getting a silent 'oh' from him. He thanked her and left the hospital. Sitting down with one of his hands supporting his chin, he had never felt this disappointed as he let a long sigh escape his mouth. The fangirls from afar noticed him and said he was desperate for someone who could satisfy him, the elders just said he was in denial and Kakashi just ignored him with Icha Icha covering his face whole.

"Hey! Look! Sexy man Uchiha is in denial"

"Pffttt! The great Hyuuga Neji got captured? That's a first," what was this melodious voice in the air? Could it be her? Could it be the voice of his love? Could it be that she is singing to another? Who is this Neji?

Feeling quite angry with betrayal and contempt, he quickly ran over to the nearest place he heard her treacherous voice laugh merrily and was he ever surprised, he didn't only see her with only 1 male but 3! For someone who has teammates that restricts her from all male contact, she sure has lots of 'em as friends.

From the bushes just beside him, he could hear hushed whispers along the lines of teme, dattebayo and Sakura-chan. So he kinda guessed it was her teammates in the bushes but what were they doing? Were they having some alone time together and he heard them? OOLALA! He better spy on this! Teleporting to the back of the bushes, he found two people lying on their stomachs with binoculars in their hands, spying on the group of four in the café from a distance.

"Here," Sasuke passed a pair of binoculars to Shisui as he continued on spying on the four people in the café, watching them laughing and teasing each other casually with jokes and playful punches. Shisui lied down beside Naruto and joined those two on their 'reconnaisance'.

"How long were you two here?"

"Since Sakura was out of the hospital, a solid two hours," Two hours? She's been hanging out with them since she had gotten out of the hospital? That's double the time he had ever spent with Sakura!

"Teme, look at that, they're laughing again! I wonder, what they're laughing about"

"You dobe. Flow some of that jinchuuriki chakra into your ear or better yet your head so that he could knock some sense into that stupid brain of yours"

"Temeee!"

"Dobe!"

"Quiet! I hear the spiky haired guy talking"

* * *

><p>"Hey you guys. Sorry I'm late. Akamaru needed some treatment at the hospital so I sent him there and I was surprised Sakura is not there," Kiba joined in the conversation and greeted the four at the table, taking a seat beside Shikamaru and ordering an ice lemon tea from one of the waitresses that came. Just as Kiba held his chopsticks above to take the delectable tempura displayed on the plate, Sakura had kicked him under the table and stole the tempura under the nose, hanging the tempura above her mouth before eating it in a very provocative manner. Kiba pouted at her while she had stuck out her tongue at him childishly.<p>

"If you're going to steal all the food then you might as well eat with Chouji."

"Hey! At least Chouji pays for the food unlike some people I know," Sakura emphasized the last 4 words greatly as she eyed the men around her with furrowed eyebrows. Kiba and Shikamaru weren't fazed by the 'look' but Neji had returned the 'look' by giving the renowned Hyuuga glare that made everyone shudder. Both eyes; emerald and lavender clashed in a glaring battle of heated intensity, sparks were flared in the air, fighting to gain victory. Their glaring was so intense that even Shikamaru and Kiba felt electricity spark and hiss between his fellow friends. But like all competitions, it would end, you just had to wait.

A few minutes.

A few minutes.

A few minutes.

.

.

.

"GAH! I give up! Fine! Take your stupid money!" Sakura cursed as she slammed a large amount of ryo on Neji's side of the table. Neji only smirked smugly at her and slowly dragged the money into his wallet which had been filled with a generous amount of money that made everyone on the table stare at his wallet as if it were some sacred relic they haven't seen before. Oh, how money influences them all.

"Oi Hyuuga, are you paying for this?"

"Unless Sakura or any of you volunteer to, I don't see why not. Especially to show how rich I am," Neji boasted out, making Sakura scoff in disgust towards him.

"So, what were you guys laughing about? I could hear your laughter from far away."

"Nothing much. It was just about Neji getting an afro but he had to cut it off because he got bubblegum stuck inside it. It was fun though seeing Neji in an afro."

"Yeah. Why don't we shave your head next Sakura? I'm sure Ino would want to gossip about it," Neji retorted back, earning a light slap on the shoulder from Sakura. Speaking of Ino, she had recent gossip from her about the boys and oh boy, they weren't good at all.

"Hey Shikamaru, I heard from Ino that Temari chased you all around Suna because you groped her boobs. Is that true?"

"I didn't grope her boobs. Someone pushed me, I landed on her and my hands were on her chest. Next second I knew, I had to run around Suna to save my life when I could have watched the clouds that day. Troublesome," Shikamaru explained before sighing lazily, earning a soft giggle from the pink haired female across of him.

"Kiba, I heard you were hanging out with some mist girl. If I'm not mistaken her name is Juria Walker right?"

"It's correct alright but I don't want to remember her, at all," Kiba told them, making all of them curious as who the lucky girl is and why did Kiba got fed up with her. Did she do something wrong?

"It was fun until she became outright demanding and bossy. Who does she think she is? The alpha of the pack?"

"That's life Kiba. I felt that before with Shiho. It wasn't so pretty when she decided to go on a rage fit when I broke up with her," Shikamaru patted Kiba's back. Now, Neji was grateful that he hadn't been in a relationship so he avoided all this conflict and childish fights even though his ANBU partners had teased him of his dating experience which was zero, nada.

"Well, I've never been in a relationship before because of Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke so I can't really relate to that feeling but surely enough, they're really protective to who I contact with just for sure," Sakura spoke out absent mindedly, focusing all of her attention towards her glass of hot green tea, missing the knowing look on Shikamaru's face.

"Ino told me you're hooking up with an Uchiha. An older Uchiha"

"Damn that woman, I should burn her clothes tonight. Hooking up is not the right word. We're just friends really. We just met like almost two weeks ago," Sakura explained, not hearing at all the anguished yell that came from the bushes.

"His name is?"

"Uchiha Shisui or famously known as Shunshin no Shisui. Typical Uchiha just minus the stoic face and arrogant attitude and triple the sunshine"

"How would you describe him?" Neji asked, making Sakura bounce her head towards him with emerald eyes staring at him in a stunned fashion. She had never noted Shisui's attitude before. He wasn't that close to her. So he should sound like a normal guy right? WRONG.

"He's like…"

* * *

><p>It had been after a few hours Shisui stopped spying on Sakura in the café to give her some privacy to be with her friends. He gave the binoculars back to Sasuke, shoved his hands into his pocket and walked away with a sheepish grin on his face. Even the sheepish grin couldn't wholly describe the happiness he felt in his heart and it was all because of Sakura.<p>

She had described him as the perfect knight; Chivalrous, polite with an added sunshine that wasn't overly annoying like Naruto (Which made Shisui squeal like a fangirl inside) and he was always there whenever she needed him, which made his chest swell with pride. The way she said it was so faraway and dreamy that whenever Shisui remember those words ringing in his mind, he would grin to himself and keep on walking mindlessly.

Never had he felt so satisfied hearing those words roll out from a girl's mouth especially since it came out of Sakura's mouth. He could see it now, his small sons actively running around the house with Sakura chasing them in an apron and a spatula in her hand, growing red as she kept on convincing them to slow down. What a coincidence, Sakura is right in front of him eating a skewered dango. This would be his chance!

He jogged over leisurely to Sakura, thinking of the words he would say to Sakura and recomposing his spirit to make sure she wasn't annoyed by his sudden exuberant attitude.

"Sakura, would you be my-"

"Valentines?" Shisui had stopped short of his sentence, hearing a male voice asking her the same question that he was going to ask her and surely enough, he knew whose voice it belonged to. It was always the person who had constantly sabotaged his time with Sakura so that he could do the same. Now he had only wondered why he was stupid enough to believe Sakura would be alone!

"Ita-kun.. I"

Shisui knew Sakura was going to accept, for sure and he was going to stop it!

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Both Sakura and Itachi turned towards him at the same and both had the same facial expression; Confusion.

"Sakura, would you be my valentines?" Shisui asked. Disguising the desperation in his voice with feigned calmness as he gently clasped her hands in his as a romantic gesture, making her cheeks turn redder by the second as Shisui kept holding it. She opened her mouth, maybe to say yes but Itachi had pulled her right hand away from Shisui and clasped it firmly in his own before she could even give her answer.

"Cousin, she's my valentine," Itachi pulled her to his side but Shisui had pulled her back to him, making her stumble from the left to the right with him. Shisui hadn't said anything more than just pull her here and there to make sure Sakura was his and not his cousin's. Like hell he would let Itachi have her so easily.

All this tugging and pulling had commenced on for a few minutes until all of them stood facing each other, two Uchiha's were glaring at each other atrociously while the rosette in between stared at them worriedly. She knew very well where this fight was heading to. She wasn't too naïve to not realize the palpable tension in the air between the two.

It was the initiation to a war- A war for her love and affection.

**This is war, ****Cousin.**

* * *

><p>I actually had to resist the urge to place Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru as love interests but then, they wouldn't be much of a competition- ITACHI IS! But if you still want them, just say it in your review. I'm sorry if this chapter didn't have any humor from before. There had been a lot going on but I'm back and alive! Sorry if anyone seems too OOC . Oh, do tell me if I'm going too fast or too slow if there's anything wrong!<p>

A sneak preview for all of you lovely readers!

"And the winner is…."

"UCHIHA SHISUI!"


End file.
